1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system and a data training method thereof.
2. Related Art
As a semiconductor memory operates at a high speed, data training is important for a semiconductor system, which includes the semiconductor memory and a memory controller for controlling the semiconductor memory, in order to exchange data with accuracy.
A data training method of a typical semiconductor system will be described with reference to FIG. 1 below.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a typical data training method. In FIG. 1, command CMD and address ADD channel training is performed.
A memory controller writes a specific data pattern in a multi-purpose register (MPR) of a semiconductor memory using an address channel.
The memory controller performs read training for reading data recorded in the MPR of the semiconductor memory to determine whether the read data matches a data pattern and searching for the center of the read data.
Then, the memory controller performs write training for writing data through a data channel and adjusting the positions of write data and a write strobe signal DQS according to whether the write data matches the read data.
After the above-described training process is completed, normal data read/write is possible between the semiconductor memory and the memory controller.
However, in the related art as described above, the MPR is necessarily provided in the semiconductor memory.
Therefore, the circuit area of the semiconductor memory is increased by the MPR and a data pattern is limited.